


Wonderland

by OnlyforNew



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Gothic, Loona - Freeform, Trials, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyforNew/pseuds/OnlyforNew
Summary: “Nothing goes to plan. It’s all a game of chance they say in wonderland.”Will Gowon win the game and escape or will she be stuck in wonderland forever?





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is from “ultraviolet” by McFly but it has nothing to do with the rest of the song I just liked the quote and got a little inspired by it.

“Gowon it’s nearly time for your dance scene” the director shouted from elsewhere in the studio. Gowon was sitting on a chair getting her makeup done with Yves and Chuu fiddling with the camera they use to film Loona TV behind her. Meanwhile Gowon was replaying the dance in her head making sure she knew all the moves and thinking of expressions she could use that would make her seem more appealing.

“Yes!” Gowon shouted back letting the director know she heard him. Yves and Chuu stopped playing with the camera and looked over at her through the mirror with motherly smiles on their faces.

“Don’t worry about it too much, you’ll do great!” Chuu encouraged with her trademark smile that could light up even the darkest nights. Yves beside her smiled gently and nodded along to Chuu’s words.

“Yeah, you’re a great dancer so you shouldn’t take that long to film this part.” Yves said while placing her hands on Gowon’s shoulders as a sign of comfort. Gowon tilted her head slightly.

“It’s not the dance I’m worried about. It’s the expressions.” Gowon sighed while motioning to her face. It’s not that Gowon was particularly bad at expressing herself. She just didn’t know what emotions she should express for this song. 

“I’ve heard that the scenes with your dark hair are going to be blacked out anyway so we won’t see your face, don’t stress yourself out too much and just have fun with it” Yves suggested wisely, being a dancer too. It was times like this Gowon understood why Yves was chosen as their leader for this unit. Gowon relaxes a little and let her shoulders slump.

“I guess that’s okay then.” She said while putting on a small smile. She was still worried about a lot of things but at least she had Chuu and Yves with her to keep her right. The two elders just grinned at their member and left to play with the camera more.

“Gowon it’s time!” The director shouted from the set. With a deep breathe Gowon quietly whispered words of encouragement to herself and stood up to complete her dance scene.

When she seen the set she was awe struck. It was very plain being just a grey background with a few black shadow cutouts, but it was still beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful. Gowon decided that the theme for the music video must be gothic and smiled in wonder. This concept should be fun, she thought.

“We just have to set up one last tree and then we can get started. You can practice on the set right now if you want while we’re waiting, to get used to the space” the director kindly suggested. 

“Yes,” Gowon replies with a smile while heading on to the middle of the grey floor. 

She looked up for a second at the workers who were putting up the last touches to the shadows. They seemed to be made out of a black metal like material, Gowon thought it was very cool. She shook her head swiftly after getting distracted by the workers and began practicing her dance with Yves and Chuu cheering her on at the side. 

She was about half way through her dance when she started hearing creaking sound. She thought it was a little strange but never payed much mind to it. 

About 10 seconds later the creaks started to get louder and Gowon was wondering where they were coming from. 

Another 10 seconds passed and the creaks managed to get even louder and now Gowon was annoyed. She was about to stop dancing and politely ask about it but before she could there was a loud cracking sound. Followed by a bang. And Gowon’s vision went black.

The studio went silent before panic began to set in. The metal structure the worker men were trying to install had fell apart and hit Gowon on the head, knocking her out. Yves and Chuu panicked as soon as it sunk in what had actually happened and ran to the small girl lying on the floor. The director was on the phone to some company while the staff we getting first aid kids, ice packs and phoning medical attendants. Yves and Chuu were now crying shaking their friend trying to wake her up. But Gowon was too far away from them to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any mistakes in the grammar or spelling please let me know.


End file.
